prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (January 9, 2018)
The January 9, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Legacy Arena at the BJCC in Birmingham, Alabama on January 9, 2018. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, the first-ever WWE Cruiserweight Champion TJP returned to action and defeated former titleholder Akira Tozawa, determined to reclaim his place at the top of the Cruiserweight division. Preparing for his own return to the ring, Gran Metalik was being encouraged by his friend Kalisto in the backstage area when TJP interrupted, reminding the Mexican Superstar that he was victorious in their meeting during the finals of the Cruiserweight Classic. Competing for the first time ever on WWE 205 Live, Metalik and TJP displayed their incredible speed and agility in an effort to gain an advantage early in the contest. TJP finally took control by knocking his opponent off the top rope and working to keep Metalik grounded. The winner of the Cruiserweight Classic maintained control of the match, focusing his attacks and technical prowess on his opponent's upper body. However, Metalik battled back with a huge powerbomb from the top rope. TJP's inability to secure a pinfall led to his own mounting frustration. Taking control of the battle as TJP's anger increased, Gran Metalik drove an elbow into his opponent's sternum before securing the victory following a devastating Metalik Driver. As Kalisto came out to celebrate the victory with his fellow luchador, TJP took out his aggression by tearing apart the announce table and yelling at the WWE Universe. Gentleman Jack Gallagher's animosity for Hideo Itami intensified on Christmas Day when The Brian Kendrick suffered a broken nose and fractured orbital bone following a devastating Go to Sleep from Itami. Despite losing to the Japanese Superstar the following night on WWE 205 Live, Gallagher sought retribution last week by attacking his nemesis with a steel pipe. On the latest episode of WWE 205 Live, Gallagher made his way to the ring and explained his loathing of Itami and his desire to avenge his mentor, The Brain Kendrick. Thinking Itami was nursing his wounds, Gallagher told the WWE Unvierse his machinations to ruin Itami's life. That prompted the Japanese Superstar to make his way to the ring and confront Gallagher. Determined to make Gallagher respect him, Itami unleashed his rage – even countering an attack from Gallagher's trusty umbrella. Before Itami could use the umbrella against its owner, the British Superstar retreated from the ring and escaped through the WWE Universe. Showing unity after a tumultuous few weeks, Tony Nese was determined to show WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore that he should be a high-ranking lieutenant of The Zo Train. Nese set his sights on ending the winning streak of Cedric Alexander, who defeated The Certified G by count-out on Raw during their title bout. With the injured WWE Cruiserweight Champion watching from ringside, Nese assured The Zo Train leader that he would decimate Alexander. Despite using his agility to try and counter The Premier Athlete's offense, Nese used his raw power to slam his opponent into the barricade, impressing The Realest Champ in the Room and giving himself a strategic advantage. Nese began to dismantle his opponent, and Enzo encouraged the flurry of strikes, but The Premier Athlete ignored The Certified G's advice to finish the match. As Nese continued to strike, the resilient and incredibly agile Alexander battled back and regained momentum with a jaw-dropping dive to the outside. Nese and Alexander exchanged blows and near-falls with neither competitor maintaining an advantage. As The Premier Athlete hoisted his opponent on his shoulders, Alexander countered, but landed awkwardly and appeared to injure his leg. Nese pressed forward and attempted to grab his opponent, but Alexander instead rolled him up for the victory. An astonished Nese and Enzo were befuddled by the defeat, and Alexander revealed that he had feigned the injury, fooling his opponent. An irate Muscles Marinara entered the ring and berated Nese before confronting his nemesis. Alexander silenced the WWE Cruiserweight Champion by kicking his injured ankle and executing his patented Lumbar Check. Continuing to build momentum, Cedric showed The Certified G just how quickly he could lose the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Results ; ; *Gran Metalik defeated TJP *Cedric Alexander defeated Tony Nese *Dark Match: Bobby Roode & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Chad Gable, Jinder Mahal & Shelton Benjamin Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 1-9-18 1.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 2.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 3.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 4.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 5.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 6.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 7.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 8.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 9.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 10.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 11.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 12.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 13.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 14.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 15.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 16.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 17.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 18.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 19.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 20.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 21.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 22.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 23.jpg 205 Live 1-9-18 24.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #59 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #59 at WWE.com * 205 Live #59 on WWE Network Category:2018 events